Green Blossom
by MistyXLeo
Summary: a new girl is added to team 7 the day after the bell exam. she seems harmless but there is more to her then she lets on.how long will she stay with the team?does it matter? read and find out.sasukexoc
1. new teammate

**Green Blossom **

Chapter 1: New Teammate

Adell Sousuke

Age: 12

Birthday: August: 19th

Blood type:O

Previous schools: Konoha prep

Occupation: genin

Village: Konoha

Previous Sensei(s): St. Yuu-sensei and Samurai-san (name unknown)

Chakra nature:?

Taijutsu: 2/5

Genjutsu: 4/5

Ninjutsu:3/5

Notes: Miss Sousuke-san is a well rounded young lady and great things are expected of her. She is always done first on book assignments and is always willing to help others who need it. She is also quite good in our outdoors activities. So good we believe that, with the proper training, she could go far as a ninja of Konoha .

-St. Yuu

Adell-chan is an excellent swordsman and could easily kill an average chunnin with her skills. She lacks stamina to fight for very long but her endurance is great. With more training I believe she can become a powerful samurai!

-X

Oh and don't stare at her eyes you'll regret it.

"Hmm…don't stare at her eyes you'll regret it." Kakashi said out loud as he reread the file the hokage had given him only an hour before. The sun, kakashi noticed, was making its way up further into the sky meaning he was late for meeting his team for missions.

"I guess it's time to meet my team and new student at the bridge. I shouldn't keep them waiting!" he said sarcastically as he started off towards the bridge taking note of a small pond as he walked by.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan! Why is that old guy and that girl just standing there?! They're kind of weird looking." Naruto whispered loudly but was punched square on the head by the pink haired girl know as Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto! It's rude to talk about somebody when there right there!" Sakura whispered back just as loudly as she looked over to the raven haired boy.

"Right Sasuke-kun?" she asked hoping he would answer her with a cool yes proving that she was right and that Naruto was an idiot. But her only answer was a cold 'hn' from her beloved Sasuke.

Sasuke mean while traced his eyes over the two people standing at the end of the bridge, studying them. He took notice of the elderly man first. He seemed to be an elderly religious man around 60 years old judging by the robes he wore along with the small cross necklace around his neck.. The raven haired boy quickly labeled him harmless and move onto the person standing next to him, the girl. To him she seemed to be short and rather plain looking but to him most girls looked the same. He saw nothing that would cause him to think twice of her but if it wasn't for the fact that she said she was looking for Kakashi and had a Konaha head band he would have also labeled her harmless. 'What could this girl possibly want to talk to kakashi-sensei about?' Sasuke thought over and over again as he looked over the some what harmless girl once again. She had short brown hair with bangs that covered her left eye and some sort of material that tied the rest of her bangs which was just as long as Sakura's hair. She also wore a black sleeveless shirt that ended three inches above her navel and her shirt had green Sakura petals across her front. She had black pants that ended below her knees and a small silted green skirt. He also took note of her leaf headband that was around her wait like a belt.

'Alright so maybe she isn't completely harmless.' He thought as he glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun is looking at that girl more then he has any other girl he has met! What does she have that I don't?!" Sakura said to herself as she looked over at the short haired girl. **Inner Sakura: cha! And she is just as flat as us too! **

**'**hey! I'm not flat!'

**Riggghhhhtttt. **

'Shut up!

Naruto stared at his two team mates who were both glaring at the new comers.

'Why does she get all of the attention!?' he yell mentally as he glared at her as well.

There was a tense silence hovering above the 5 on the small bridge but it was soon broken by the ever so tardy jonin.

"Ok you three can stop checking her out now. Also Sakura-chan I didn't know you swung that way. Good for you." He said with a slight chuckle as he watched all eyes turn to him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison. "And I don't go that way you nasty perv! Sasuke-kun is the only one for me!" Sakura yelled enrage by the silver haired joinin's comment.

"Yes,yes of course you only love Sasuke-kun of course. And I'm late because I saw a fish drowning and I had to save it." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously as his students sweat dropped. But before his students could yell at him again the elderly man spoke up. "I see you haven't changed, you're still as late as ever Kakashi-kun." The old man said with a slight laugh.

"Yes St. Yuu-sensei and I see you haven't stopped your wearing dresses." Kakashi said watching the man's face turn red but was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Excuse me but I do believe we are here for a different reason St. Yuu-sensei." The brown haired girl said looking annoyed with her sensei's behavior.

"Oh right back to business. Hatake Kakashi and his team meet your new teammate Adell Sousuke." He said as he put a hand on the smiling girl's head as she said, "hi."

"WHAT!?" Naruto blurted out as he stared at the shorter girl in front of him.

" But Kakashi-sensei I thought there were suppose to be only three genins to a unit?! Does this mean one of us will be replaced by her?!" Sakura yelled out franticly.

**Oh no! were going to be separated from Sasuke-kun! Noooooo **

"New teammate hm." 'Great another one that will get in the way.'

"No Sakura, no one is getting replaced on the team. So all of you can calm down. She is here to train with out team and dress man here is going to watch over her progress." Kakashi said lazily as he watched Sakura sigh in relief.

"Well actually I'm here to only see that she meets you and your team. She will be under your teaching from now on. Farwell Adell-san." The old man said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait! You just don't want to do the paperwork!" Kakashi said childishly as the smoke cleared. He then noticed his team staring at him oddly as he turned back to them.

"Well then. Lets find a place where we can introduce ourselves properly." He said clearing his voice as he walked off into the training field

00000000000000000000line breaker000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright now, how about you tell us a little something about yourself." Kakashi said as he took his seat which he was at only a day before for the bell test. The rest of team 7 sat down on the grass with the new girl to the right of Naruto and to the left of Sakura.

"Um ok. My name is Adell Sousuke. I am 12 years old and my birthday is September 4th. I like taking walks around the Sousuke compound and I like to practice my samurai skills with samurai-san whenever she is in the village. Uh I like the color green and I hate…someone." Adell concluded darkly as she looking around her.

"Uh what were your names again?" she asked sweat dropping as she laughed nervously and the darkness left her demeanor just as fast as it came.

"oh I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said smiling lightly

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said simply looking into her lime green eyes only to see them reflecting his image. 'There like glass' he thought to himself right before Naruto started yelling.

"And I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be the next hokage! Believe it!" the orange ninja yelled out right before Sakura whacked him across the head.

"Yeah right Naruto! There is no way you'll become hokage!" she yell fumingly.

'What an idiot' **yep! **

"Well it was nice to meet you Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, and I hope you do become hokage Naruto-kun. I think someone like you could lead this village well." Adell said smiling as her lime green eyes flashed at Naruto for a split moment. Naruto and the rest of team 7 stared at her dumbfounded as she turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I must leave. My family is expecting a report from me and I would rather not be late like last time." She said as she bowed.

"That's fine go ahead." The silver head jonin said still a little stunned.

"Thank you." Adell said as she ran off down the dirt path back to town. Naruto watched her back disappear into the distance as he thought, 'she believes in me.' He smiled brightly at were she once use to be.

"I think having a new teammate is going to be fun! Ne Sakura-chan?" he said with a wide grin planted on his face.

"Eh yeah." 'She believes in him? Why'

**A/N: ok I fixed the chapter I hope you like this one better.**_ anyway this is an ocxsasuke story and since school has just started I probably won't be able to right very often but I'll try to get a chapter up every two weeks or so depending on what's going on. Also d.o.s is on hold because no one ever reviewed!...and the computer that had the other chapters died…yeah. Anyway if you have any plot ideas tell me and maybe it will end up in my story. No idea is stupid and I can always figure out a way to make it fit. also if these little lines show up sorry. they are not line breakers. i just couldn't figure out how to delete them._

_-misty Aries_


	2. first missions

_**Chapter 2: easy missions turned easier! **_

Today was just like every other day in the village of Konaha to those who didn't know any better, but for team 7 it was the first day of missions. At the bridge a certain orange clad ninja was jumping up and down on his heels ready to go!

"Geez Naruto calm down, your going to hurt someone if you keep up like this!" Sakura said as she jumped up onto the bridges railing moving out of his way.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm so excited about today!" Naruto apologized half heartedly as he spotted the brown haired girl walking towards them smiling as she greeted from afar.

"Hi Sakura-san! Hi Naruto-kun!" she yelled happily as she quickened he pace.

"Hey Adell-chan! Good morning, ready for some missions!?" Naruto blurted out smiling widely at her as she finally made her way to them. Naruto and Adell continued to talk on and on about nothing for all Sakura was paying attention for.

'She called him Naruto-kun again. Why is she acting so familiar with him, like she has know him for ages.' Sakura thought as she watched the two smile and laugh at some joke Naruto apparently made. 'I mean they can't have already known each other, Naruto had no clue who she was yesterday. This doesn't make any since, how could anyone get along so well with Naruto?' her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she heard her name being loudly said.

"Sakura-chan, earth to Sakura-chan anyone home?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of her face only to get it pulled around his back painfully by the now responsive pinked haired girl.

"Cha Naruto don't ever put you hand in my face you're annoying!" she said as she released his arm. Naruto pouted as he tended to his hurt wrist.

"Geez Sakura-san you didn't have to do that to him. He was just trying to get your attention for me." Adell said looking apologetic towards Naruto's wrist.

"Oh, well what did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know when our sensei would be getting here and where our other teammate might be." Adell said flatly as she leaned up against the railing.

"Well sensei is probably going to be late again. I don't think he is going to be changing his ways anytime soon. As for Sasuke," Sakura went on a rant about her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' and Adell visibly sweat dropped.

"Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that." Naruto grumbled to himself as he lesioned to Sakura go on an on.

"Did you know Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair? I was so happy when I found out! I grew my hair long just for him!" Sakura boasted proudly.

**Inner Sakura: cha so Sasuke-kun will never like you! You short haired wanna be!**

"That's very interesting Sakura, that you would do so much for one guy. Has he asked you out yet?" Adell asked dropping the "san" off of her name momentarily losing all respect for the pink haired nin.

"Uh, no, not yet." Sakura said depressed but brightened up almost at the same time and quickly turned around. "Sasuke-kun! Good morning!"

"Hn," was his only answer to her ever so happy greeting. "Naruto what are you doing on the ground…never mind I don't even want to know." He said coolly and smirked as Naruto exploded.

"Why you! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto started but was quickly bashed in the head by an angry fan girl…Sakura.

"Naruto don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun!" Adell stood back and watched as her new team fought each other. Sasuke smirking at Naruto's misfortune, Naruto crying because he was getting hit by his beloved Sakura-chan, who was pissed at him for insulting "her" Sasuke-kun.

'Geez it's a love, hate triangle.' She thought to herself as she said, " I wonder if it is to late to go back and choose Gai's team at least they have some sort of sanity even thought its questionable for Gai…."

"So already thinking about leave now are we?" Kakashi said in a puff of smoke, reading his book as usual.

"Uh no! Of course not! Why would I ever want to leave such a… colorful team as this! What ever gave you that idea!?" Adell blurted out in a higher pitched voice then usual making it obvious she was lying.

"Oh no reason just wondering out loud."

"Eahahaha yeah, right. So what are our missions for today sensei?" she asked changing the subject as she played with the long part of her hair nervously.

"Yeah sensei what are our missions?! Are we going to be guarding a lord or attacking foreign nin for the sake of Konoha's existence or something else like that?!" Naruto asked excitedly as he stared starry eyed at his sensei.

"Well actually…"

00000000000000000000line breaker000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe we have to do these stupid missions! There just everyday chores!" Naruto complained loudly as he picked up another can from the river.

"Stop complaining Naruto it's still a mission." Sakura yelled across the bank annoyed by his constant complaining. 'Geez he hasn't shut up for one minute since sensei told him we would be doing d-ranked missions and I don't even think he understood what that means.'

"She's right Naruto-kun. It's a mission never the less. So have some fun with it! Just think if we are able to clean up this river area, then we will be able to clean up after ourselves on missions and leave no traces of us being there so enemy nins can't track us later on." Adell said smiling as she stood a few feet from Sasuke.

'Interesting she seems to understand why we ninjas do these easy missions. She is rather cleaver.'

"Hn." ' never thought of it that way…'

'She has a point.'

"Yeah ok, I see were you're coming from but this is still easy," Naruto said as he got an Idea. "And I know how to make it fun! Let's have a race! The one who picks up the most trash wins! GO!" Naruto blurted out loudly as he darted from one side to the other picking up trash as everyone else sweat dropped. But when Naruto suddenly got to close to the waters edge Adell's eyes flashed for a second before her face became rattled with panic.

"Naruto-kun watch out!" she shouted but it was too late Naruto had already fell into the water and was heading for the falls.

"Gah! Help I can't swim! Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa-eh?!" Naruto yelled as he went over the falls only to find himself suspended in the air by none other then…Sasuke.

"Dope."

0000000line breaker0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, now we are going to be gardening. Let's try not to mess this one up, eh Naruto. All we have to do is pick weeds and water nothing else." Said Kakashi, as he handed the hose over to Sakura.

"Fine." Naruto said as he and the rest of the group started to pick weeds.

Sasuke started picking out the weeds nonchalantly as he caught a glimpse of the short brown haired girl. She was just kneeling on the ground on one knee with her eyes closed. 'What is she doing?' he thought to himself as he watched her go though a short set of hand seal.

"Die." She said to herself barely above a whisper as she watched all of the weeds turn brown and then servile up until they disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly as he watched the plants disappear.

"Oh that? It's just a family Jutsu. It was created for battle but I find it just as useful getting rid of weeds too." Adell said smiling looking into Sasuke's deep dark eyes.

Sasuke was frozen in place. He couldn't look away from her shimmering jade green eyes. 'It's like she is staring strait into my soul.' He thought unable to look away until her eyes flashes again and panic once again took hold of her expressions as she turned around quickly.

"YOU BRAT! YOU DIDN'T JUST PULL OUT ALL THE WEEDS YOU PULL OUT ALL OF MY PLANTS TOO!" the women yelled angrily hitting Naruto up side the head a couple of times before Kakashi appeared at her side to try to calm her down.

"Geez Naruto you're such a moron!" Sakura yell once the women and Kakashi went back into the house.

"You probably cost us the mission!" Sakura yelled as she sprayed Naruto with the hose.

"Gah Sakura-chan stop it! It's cold!" Naruto yell out as he laid swirlly eyed on the garden floor as Sakura continued to "water him" until the pink haired girl heard her name being called.

"Sakura-san could you please stop watering Naruto-kun and water these plants over here for me." Adell said pointing to the rater torn looking plants that Naruto dug up.

"What? Why? There is no point. They're already dead thanks to someone!" Sakura said glaring at the water logged blonde on the floor.

"No you're wrong. I can still save them with my jutsu. So please water them for me Sakura-san." Adell said getting down on one knee like before, as Sakura started watering wordlessly. Adell quickly went threw a set of seals to fast for one to see as she barely whispered "Grow." And suddenly all of the plants replanted themselves glowing slightly green as they returned to healthy looking plants. Everyone stared in wonder at the small girl as she tiredly opened her eyes and smiled.

"See Sakura-san, not all was lost."

"Yeah I guess not." Sakura said in a low voice as she looked over to Sasuke who seemed to be trying to hide his curiosity. 'She is better then me, and that just proved it. I can't even compare up to her in skill and now that I look at her, she is pretty.' Sakura thought belittling as she looked up to a tired but smiling Adell and a ever so wet Naruto as she helped him dry out his jacket. Team 7 soon afterwards left the now happy women's house and stopped right out side the Hokage tower.

"You four can go on home. It's getting kind of late and I'm sure you're starving by now." Kakashi stated as Naruto stomach growled loudly and he laughed nervously. "Right. I'll report to the Hokage and you four will show up tomorrow for more missions. Be there bright and early." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah our sensei is most definitely weird." Adell said as she started off towards her house. "Bye Naruto-kun, bye Sakura-san, bye Sasuke-san! See you all tomorrow!" she said turning half way as she waved good bye.

_A/N: soooooooo. What ya think? Is it good so far? I think it is kinda stiff but what ever. I like it and if you like it, then that's just a bonus for me! Well I hope to stick with this story but if I don't oh well! I might start a new story with a vampire in it. I'm going to call it tears of a vampire. Yeah it would be fun to something that I can create the story line of. That way my writing can be freer. That sounds like fun. Anyway sorry for taking so long to post but I found this new web site Gaiaonline and I'm hooked to it! The only reason I finished this chapter is because my internet was down. Bye for now._

_Misty Aries _


	3. The worst client

_Fireyflame thanks for the review yours was very helpful so I'll try to do better. Also thanks for the B. Now I know were I stand some what, so I'm going to work harder for that A. Thank you to the others who reviewed._

_Chapter 3_

_The worst client_

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi asked over the head set quietly. All four of the genins had there backs up against a tree. Watching, waiting for there targets movements.

"Five meters and closing! So… how much longer are we gonna wait!?" Naruto blurted into the head set impatiently.

"I'm ready." Adell said crouching ready to run after the target.

"I'm in position."

"So am I."

"All right! GO!" Kakashi yelled as all four genins jumped from there hiding places and went after the 'mysterious' four legged creature.

"HAI-YAAAAH! GOTCHA!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the cat by its waste. Bad idea.

"Meee-oow!!!"

"Ow, ow, ow! That doesn't tickle!" he said as the cat continuously clawed at his face. While Adell looked somewhat worried and Sakura giggled in amusement.

"Remember, our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says "tiger"… make sure there's no mistake."

"Target confirmed." Sasuke said looking over to the "vicious" cat in Naruto arms and then over to Adell. She looked a little worried but other wise was trying to cover up her small smile. She had enough manners not to "visibly" laugh at others miss fortune. Then her eyes flashed again and she looked up strait into the staring eyes of Sasuke's. However Sasuke was forced to break eye contact as he heard Kakashi speck once more.

"Good! Then "mission: find the missing pet" is accomplished!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team 7 now stood in front of the Hokage who was looking over the reports. Mean while team 7 watched as the poor cat was hugged by its owner, lady Shijimi.

"Poor Tiger… Good little kitty-kitty… I was worried about you, I could have died!" the heavy set women said as she fawned over her tortured looking cat as it meowed loudly in despair.

'Oh, man!!! What a nightmare. How does that poor, dumb cat put up with it?' Naruto thought has he rubbed his head.

'With that to look forward to at home, can you blame him for running away?' while every watched the women and her cat Adell smiled brightly as she called out to the women.

"Lady Shijimi!" Adell blurted out as she ran to the now smiling women.

"Ah Adell-chan so glad to see you again. How is your heath?" she asked still smiling but concern in her eyes. However Adell's smile faltered for a mere moment before it reappeared as she spoke, " I am in perfect condition, thank you for asking."

"That's good. Can't have you backing out of our next game of Go now can we." She said as she walked away to pay for the mission. Adell stared after her with something expressed in her eyes that was undefined.

Now the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be…" the Hokage started, now with all attention on him.

"Hmm… to baby-sit for the council of elders… to run errands to neighboring village… to help dig sweet potatoes………." He never got to finish reading the list due to a certain orange clad ninja's out burst.

"NO WAY!! NO THANK YOU--!! GIVE US SOMETHHING DIFFICULT TO DO. SOMETHIN IMPORTANT! SOMETHING AMAZING!!!" Naruto shouted as he formed an X with his arms.

' He has a point…..'

' Oh…he is such a pain!!!'

'Sigh is grateful for what you can get!'

"Oh boy."

Then a man with a large scar across his nose yelled out at Naruto.

" Don't be a fool--!! You're only a beginner!" he continued, "everyone starts out doing grunt work, it's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to bigger things!"

" We done tones of small stuff, can't we get some action?!!" Naruto yelled back but was suddenly hit in the head by Kakashi.

" Naruto, that's enough, knock it off!" he said as Adell whispered quietly, "Naruto-kun you're being very disrespectful, please stop." Adell whispered as she looked back over to the Hokage who started to talk.

" Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are…" he said as he continued on talking about ranks and how the missions were assigned only to finish and find Naruto talking.

" Hmmm… I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday… so I think I'll have miso ramen today." He said with his back to the Hokage.

"Naruto, I…" Adell started for she was the only one who paid attention to the speech.

" Are you even listening?!" he yelled only to be yelled back at by Naruto claming he didn't want to hear it and wanted something exciting. Mean while Adell's face was bright red as she fidgeted in place which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

'I'm going to die from embarrassment. I'm going to die of embarrassment!' she kept telling herself as she watched the scene in front of her, which consist of a pouting Naruto and a smiling Hokage.

"Very well then." He started.

"Eh?"

"I will permit you to attempt a C grade task-usually reserved for shinobi of the journeyman level…" he continued folding his hands in front of himself, " the protection of a certain individual…"

"All right! Who is it? Some great lord? The daimyo!? A princess!?" Naruto asked excitedly jumping up from the ground.

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introduction straightaway." The old man said chuckling at the boy's eagerness. "Please invite him in…" just then the door slid open as a rather large man entered threw the door looking somewhat drunk.

" What's going on here?," he started as he took another swig of what seemed to be sake. " They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?" he asked leaning against the door frame as Naruto started to laugh.

" Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci…?!" Naruto asked as Sakura, Sasuke and Adell stood next to him. Sasuke being the tallest followed by Sakura and then Adell, who was barely taller then Naruto but still obviously taller.

" I'LL KILL HIM!!!!"

"Wrong no killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." Kakashi said as he held tightly onto Naruto's jacket. Meanwhile Adell's face glowed even brighter red.

' Doesn't Naruto-kun have any manners?! It's obvious the man is drunk and not to be taken seriously!!!' she thought as the old man introduced himself.

" I'm Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown… until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me… even if it costs you your lives!" he said in the most serious voice he could manage. But to this Adell's eyes flashed but this time of worry. 'Cost us our lives?...I must speak to the family council imminently!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was gathered at the village gates read to leave but were missing one member of the team, Adell.

" Aw come on I don't got all day! Were is that little brat?' Tazuna complained as he looked at his now empty bottle.

" HEY DON'T CALL ADELL-CHAN A BRAT! SHE HAS MORE MANNERS IN ONE FINGER THEN YOU DO IN YOU'RE WHOLE BODY!" Naruto exclaimed once again as Kakashi held onto his the back of his jacket. But just then they spotted Adell running towards them. She looked slightly hurried as she ran towards them with a small amount of sweat oh her for head, but no one seemed to notice.

"I apologies for my tardiness Tazuna-san it will not happen again." She said out of breath as she clapped her hands together and bowed deeply to him as she asked for forgiveness.

"Eh…sure…you're forgiven." The elder man said stumbling over his words since he was not use to such respect. They all started to walk outside of the gates but as soon as they cleared them Naruto started shouting.

" All right road trip!" he shouted as he continued, answering Sakura's rudely said question. " This'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village!"

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" the conversations went on but Adell was already lost in her own world. '_Blood is certain to spill if you continue to go forward on this path. Blood of the enemy will spill painting the earth red but blood of allies will spill as well until one reaches the land of purity, heaven.' _She thought remembering what the old women had said only minutes before. But she was soon brought out of her thoughts by very loud yelling.

"**You are dead!!!"** Naruto yell charging at the bridge builder but was held back once again by Kakashi.(who else?)

" I **said** no, you little dunce." Mean while two figures jumped from tree to tree hiding in the darkness of the leaves moving noiselessly. Only to snap a small twig under one of there feet instantly causing the brown haired girl to stop and turn around scanning franticly over the forest in the direction of the noise. They froze. It did not take long for her to turn back around due to the fact that she was being left behind. But before she turned back around she continued to stared, no glared at where they were. For a moment the two masked Nin thought they were caught only to see they girl hurry off at the sound of her name being called by the other female in the group.

"Interesting, very interesting. Don't you agree brother?"

"Yes very." The dark figures exchanged looks and then vanished into thin air.

_Yes, yes I know not very good. I know when people read ocxed fanfics they want more oc xed who ever time. I know this because that's what I want when I read fanfics…but I read m rated fics so its not the same kind of "time." :3 any who this chappy is done and the next one is going to be way better or it's the next one. Idk I still haven't decided. But it will most likely the next one. It's going to have a flash back explaining (possibly) the heath question, why her eyes flash, and why she was late. I put a whole weeks worth of career class into this story. So I planned out a good bit. So don't worry its going to get better._

_Misty Aries_

_Read and review people! Every suggestion is helpful! _

_Ps people who want to read a good book sires read twilight it is fucking awesome! If you have read it then you understand this, " real men sparkle." Bye bye for now! _


End file.
